Beautiful Sin (Vkook)
by vreyalene
Summary: ketika sebuah dosa adalah keindahan yg tak dapat dihilangkan..Taehyung menginginkannya..
1. chapter 1

Pemuda tampan itu membuka matanya, lalu bangkit dari ranjang mewah tersebut. Ia berdecih saat mendapati seorang tubuh wanita yg tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun itu masih terlelap akibat kegiatan mereka semalam.

Pemuda itu, Kim Taehyung..meraih dan memakai kembali pakaiannya yg berserakan dilantai. Mengambil sebungkus rokok diatas meja, mengeluarkan sebatang lalu mengapitnya diantara kedua belah bibir tipisnya itu. Menyalakannya dan menghisap penuh nikmat saat asapnya membakar tenggorokan serta hidungnya.

Ia mengeluarkan uang dengan nominal 100rb sebanyak 20 lembar lalu melemparnya asal diatas tubuh sang wanita kemudian beranjak pergi. Oh, jangan bilang ia sombong atau tak punya hati, karena memang itulah harga yg harus ia bayar jika ingin menikmati tubuh pelacur itu.

Murahan eh ?

Siapa perduli..yg penting mereka sama-sama senang dan menikmatinya. Taehyung bahkan ragu wanita itu masih punya harga diri setelah dia menggeluti pekerjaan nista ini.

Taehyung memasuki mobilnya yg sudah dibawa tepat di muka Hotel oleh pelayan, melempar beberapa lembar uang 100rb dan ditangkap sigap oleh pelayan itu. Lalu melaju dengan kecepatan diatas normal.

Persetan dengan polisi dan tetek bengeknya, selama uang masih bisa berbicara maka Taehyung tak takut apapun.

Setelah menempuh perjalan cukup jauh, kini ia sudah memasuki garasi apartmennya. Membuka pintu mobilnya asal lalu berjalan santai menuju tempatnya mandi.

Well, Taehyung tak pernah tidur diapartmentnya kalau kau mau tahu. Ia selalu menghabiskan malam bersama para pelacur-pelacur kelas atas lalu pulang ke apartementnya hanya untuk mandi dan berganti baju.

Pemuda itu baru saja memakai kemeja putihnya saat ponselnya berdering nyaring lalu mengumpat sedetik kemudian saat mendengar ringtone Twice "Cheer Up" bergema dipenjuru kamarnya.

"Ck..Bantet sialan..! Akan kubunuh kau.." Desis Taehyung kesal. Kau pikir manusia gila siapa yg senang sekali mengganggu iblis sepertinya ?

Hanya Park Jimin saja yg berani.

Mengingat usia persahabatan mereka semenjak bayi membuat Taehyung beberapa kali harus menahan diri agar tidak mencincang sahabat bantetnya ini.

Taehyung mengabaikan telponnya dan lebih memilih memperhatikan penampilannya yg terbilang keren. Kemeja putih dipadukan dengan denim hitam robek-robek dibagian lutut nya serta sneakers putihnya itu, membuat kesan tampan serta sensual itu menguar dari tubuh atletisnya.

Detik berikutnya ia sudah meraih kunci mobilnya dan bergegas menuju mobil ferrari merah kesukaannya, bersiap untuk memulai hari sebagai anak kuliahan lagi.

(Dikampus)

"Yak! Kenapa mengabaikan telponku Tae ?!!" Pekik Jimin kesal.

Taehyung hanya mengendikkan bahu cuek, "Salahmu sendiri mengacaukan hariku" Ujarnya santai lalu berjalan memasuki kampusnya diikuti tatapan-tatapan memuja dari semua gadis dan namja berstatus uke.

Dan kalau boleh Taehyung berbangga diri, hampir seluruh perempuan dan namja uke dikampusnya ini sudah pernah ia bobol. Namun tidak pernah ada satupun dari mereka yg meninggalkan suatu kesan berarti baginya, apalagi semua yg sudah ia bobol itu sudah tak virgin lagi.

"Sialan.." Jimin berdesis pelan namun sedetik kemudian matanya memutar jengah saat mendapati tatapan lapar dari setiap mahasiswa-mahasiswi yg gila dengan sentuhan Kim Taehyung.

Sebenarnya Jimin membenci salah satu kebiasaan Taehyung yg satu itu. Meniduri seseorang lalu meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan beberapa lembar uang. Taehyung menganggap mereka semua sebagai pelacur_meski kenyataannya bukan_tapi salahkan juga mereka yg dengan mudahnya menyerahkan diri begitu saja pada Taehyung.

(Jam istirahat)

Taehyung dan Jimin sedang menikmati minumam dingin mereka dengan beberapa obrolan ringan hingga perhatian mereka teralihkan dengan suatu keributan kecil.

"Heh..culun..punya mata gak sih ?! Kalau jalan tuh liat-liat bego..!" Hardik seorang perempuan dengan raut wajah marah bercampur jijik pada seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil dihadapannya.

Pemuda itu seperti tersentak kaget, "A-ah..maaf sunbae..aku tidak sengaja" Ucapnya pelan sambil memberikan sapu tangannya pada perempuan itu.

"Aishh..sudah lupakan..! Jauhkan tubuh menjijikanmu itu dariku..jalang brengsek..!" Bentaknya lagi lalu berjalan begitu saja meninggalkan pemuda itu sendirian yg kini menghela nafas panjang.

Ia memasukkan kembali sapu tangannya dan sedikit memperbaiki letak kacamatannya yg melorot dihidungnya yg mancung. Lalu duduk dimejanya dan mulai memakan makan sianganya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan-tatapan orang lain padanya.

Sementara itu Taehyung hanya memperhatikan tanpa minat, sudah biasa melihat pembulyan seperti ini sebenarnya. Namun entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yg seperti mengelitik perutnya saat ia menatap pemuda mungil itu.

"Namanya Jeon Jungkook dan dia baru saja pindah dikampus kita"Papar Jimin santai sambil meneguk cappucinonya yg tinggal setengah.

"Aku tidak bertanya"

"Aku hanya bilang saja"

"Untuk ?"

"Well..kupikir kau tertarik padanya. Tidak ingin mencoba ? Mungkin saja dia masih virgin" Tawar Jimin dengan smirknya.

"Tidak. Sama sekali tidak menarik. Aku bahkan tidak terangsang melihatnya."

Jimin tertawa geli detik itu juga membuat Taehyung mengernyit tak suka.

"Jangan menilai dari penampilannya Tae..jika kau sudah melihat yg sebenarnya, kupastikan kau akan bertekuk lutut padanya"

Kali ini Taehyung yg tertawa mengejek, "Jim..berhentilah menonton drama"

Jimin mengendikkan bahunya cuek, "Oh iya..sebentar malam ikut aku ketempat biasa gimana ?"

"Ada apa memangnya ?"

"Kau ingat DJ sexy yg pernah kuceritakan saat diAmerika dulu ?"

"Ah..yg membuatmu terangsang seketika dan berakhir bermain solo dikamar mandi club itu ?"

"Sial Tae..jangan membuka aibku"

"Sorry dude..toh sekarangpun kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengannya kan ? Kau ingin aku menjamahnya atau bagaimana"

"Aku tahu..tapi bukan itu yg mau kubahas dan demi Tuhan..kau pikir aku gila membiarkan tangan kotormu itu menyentuh Yoongiku ?"

"Lalu ?"

"Well..itu kejutan untukmu. Jadi, mau ikut ?"

"Baiklah..tapi jika tak menarik, akan kuhajar kau..!"

"Oh kau takkan menyesal kawan" Jawab Jimin santai dengan senyuman lebarnya.

(DiClub)

Taehyung dan Jimin memasuki club mewah yg terletak digangnam itu dengan santai. Membiarkan musik-musik itu menggerogoti pendengaran mereka lalu memilih duduk ditempat VIP pesanan Jimin.

Kemudian seorang pramusaji berpakaian kelinci yg terlihat begitu sexy dan menggoda. Bersyukur karena Jimin sudah tak tertarik lagi pada wanita jadi ia hanya bersikap santai, sedang Taehyung_yg memang ia akui wanita dihadapannya ini cukup menggoda_hanya menatap datar saja. Toh, ia datang ketempat ini karena kejutan yg sudah dijanjikan sahabat bantetnya itu.

"Ingin pesan apa sexy ?" Tanya pelayan itu dengan suara mendesah-desahnya.

Jimin hanya tersenyum, "Berikan aku segelas Liqueur dan..kau mau apa Tae ?"

"Martini saja" Jawabnya datar.

"Kau dengar itu ?"

"Ahh...baiklah tuan sexy..minuman akan segera datang" Ucapnya kemudian beranjak pergi.

Sudah lewat 10 menit sejak mereka menginjakkan kakiknya di club ini dan Taehyung sudah hampir mati bosan menunggu kejutan yg dijanjikan Jimin. Musik yg tadinya terputar kencangpun sudah berhenti.

"Kau sedang tidak mempermainkanku kan Jim ?" Keluh Taehyung.

Jimin terkekeh, "Sabar dude..nah..itu dia kejutanmu Tae..!" Pekik Jimin semangat sambil menunjuk seorang pemuda yg sedang berjalan menaiki panggung dan bersiap untuk menggantikan DJ sebelumnya.

Awalnya Taehyung hanya menatap kesal dan tak berminat, namun ia menarik semua umpatannya saat kedua mata hitam kelam itu menatapnya dengan dalam. Membuat seluruh dunia Taehyung terjungkal begitu saja.

Menariknya dari dunia nyata hanya untuk menatap ciptaan Tuhan yg begitu menawan. Ditambah lagi gaya berpakaian pemuda itu seperti mengundang seseorang untuk menggagahinya.

Taehyung jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika simanis itu mendesah dibawah kungkungannya. Mendesah frustasi sambil meneriaki namanya karena kenikmatan yg akan dia berikan.

Damn..! Taehyung rasa kejantanannya sudah menegang dibalik jeans ketatnya itu. Ugh..! Dan itu menyiksa.

Taehyung membeku entah untuk yg keberapa kalinya, saat sipemuda manis itu mulai memainkan musiknya kembali dan meliuk-liukkan tubuh sintalnya itu dengan semangat.

Entah ini hanya ilusinya atau sipemuda sengaja untuk menggodanya ?

Karena Demi apapun..pemuda itu terlihat begitu menggoda dan sensual disaat bersamaan.

"Wow..kau menegang hanya dengan menatapnya saja Tae..!! Hahahahahha..bagaimana kejutanku sobat ? Kau suka ?"

"Siapa dia Jim ?" Tanya Taehyung, mengabaikan pertanyaan Jimin.

"Kau tidak mengenalnya ?"

"Demi Tuhan Jimin..aku pasti sudah menggagahinya sejak dulu jika aku mengenalnya"

Dan Jimin kembali tertawa melihat reaksi sahabatnya itu.

"Jungkook..dia Jeon Jungkook. Sicupu yg kau bilang tak menarik itu"

Taehyung menoleh horor, "Jinjja ?!! Darimana kau tahu ?!"

"Well..dia sepupu Yoongi hyung. Tentu aku tahu"

"Sial..dan kau tak pernah memberitahuku ?!"

"Heol..kau sendirikan yg bilang tak ingin tahu apapun tentang percintaanku, jadi jangan salahkan aku"

"Aishh..kau..!"

Taehyung kembali tercekat saat melihat pemuda yg ia ketahui bernama Jungkook itu kini sudah ikut turun dilantai dansa dan meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya diantara pria-pria hidung belang yg sedari tadi meremas bokong montoknya itu.

"Brengsek..! Bokong itu milikku" Ujar Taehyung final dan langsung beranjak menuju lantai dansa lalu menarik tubuh Jungkook dipelukkannya.

"Jauhi milikku..!" Desis Taehyung tajam membuat pria-pria tersebut langsung mundur.

Jungkook yg masih dipelukkan Taehyung itu sedikit menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil terkekeh, "Siapa yg milikmu ?"

"Tentu saja kau cantik"

Jungkook mendengus lalu kembali meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya tepat dihadapan Taehyung, kali ini ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya dileher kekar Taehyung. Sedikit meremas rambut cokelat pemuda itu dengan tatapan sayu menggodanya.

"Tapi sayangnya aku tak mau menjadi milikmu tuan" Bisiknya sensual dengan sedikit desahan diakhir kalimat lalu ia menjauhi tubuh Taehyung sambil tertawa pelan dan kembali menikmati musiknya.

Taehyung menggeram.

Dan Jimin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat sahabatnya itu ditolak mentah-mentah.

Oh..jangan mengira seorang Kim Taehyung yg arogan itu akan menyerah begitu saja. Jika ia menginginkan pemuda itu menjadi miliknya, maka itu akan terjadi.

Dengan gerakan cepat ia mendekati Jungkook yg masih asik menari itu, lalu menarik tangannya keluar dari kerumunan orang dilantai dansa dan pergi membawanya keluar begitu saja tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Jimin.

Mendorong tubuh mungil itu memasuki mobil ferrarinya lalu setelah ia juga masuk, Taehyung langsung menancap gas begitu saja membuat Jungkook menjerit kaget.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, mereka sudah tiba disebuah Hotel mewah. Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook keluar dan memasuki Hotel tersebut dan berjalan memasuki lift.

"Yak! Apa yg kau lakukan ?!!" Protes Jungkook sambil sesekali mendesis karena cengkraman Taehyung dilengannya.

Brak..!

Taehyung mendorong tubuh Jungkook hingga punggung simanis membentur dinding lift dan membuatnya mendesis lagi.

"Kau milikku dan aku tak menerima penolakkan Jeon Jungkook" Ucap Taehyung tajam dan langsung membungkam bibir merah itu yg sedari tadi menggodanya.

"Hmmmptt..T-taehmmpt" Jungkook memberontak, namun dengan cepat kedua tangannya ditahan diatas kepalanya membuatnya lagi-lagi meringis dalam hati.

Taehyung melepas lumatannya saat dirasa Jungkook membutuhkan pasokkan udara. Menatap wajah memerah dengan bibir terbuka dan mata sayu serta nafasnya yg tersengal-sengal itu membuat Taehyung semakin tersiksa dengan kejantanannya yg semakin menegang.

Saat pintu lift terbuka, Taehyung langsung menarik Jungkook memasuki salah satu kamar hotel tersebut dan mengunci pintunya.

"Jadi..layani aku dengan sukarela atau aku akan memaksamu sayang ?"

Hening sejenak.

Namun kemudian terdengar tawa merdu yg entah mengapa begitu menghangatkan hati Taehyung.

"Well..Taehyung-ssi..bukankah kau bilang aku tidak menarik ? aku bahkan tak dapat membuatmu terangsang. Tapi coba lihat adik kecilmu itu sayang," Ejek Jungkook tapi ia berjalan mendekati Taehyung menarik tangan pemuda itu lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh terlentang diatas ranjang King Size itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, Jungkook langsung naik dan duduk diperut Taehyung.

"Uke on top he ?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum penuh arti kemudian melumat bibir Taehyung dengan gemas. Pertarungan lidahmu tak terhindarkan. Taehyung bahkan sudah meremas-remas pinggul montok Jungkook dengan penuh nafsu. Namun Jungkook langsung menarik kepalanya dan membuat Taehyung mengerang tak suka.

"Kkkk~~sabar sayang..aku punya kejutan untukmu"

"Sial...kenapa semua orang senang sekali memberiku kejutan hari ini ?" Erang Taehyung jengkel namun ia membiarkan Jungkook turun dari perutnya.

Kini Jungkook sudah berdiri menghadap Taehyung yg masih terduduk diujung ranjang.

"Ingin taruhan denganku ?" Tawar Jungkook.

"Hah ?"

"Jika kau bisa menahan dirimu untuk tak menyentuhku selama 10 menit, maka kau boleh meminta apapun padaku"

Ok..tawarannya cukup menarik.

"Dan jika tidak ?"

"Well..jika tidak..kau akan menjadi budakku selama setahun"

"Kuterima"

Dan seketika Taehyung merinding saat melihat Jungkook menyeringai.

Perlahan simanis mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celananya lalu memutar sebuah lagu. Lagu yg entah kenapa terdengar cukup erotis dan menggoda.

Ia meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja lalu kembali ketempatnya semula lagi.

Dan detik selanjutnya Taehyung merasa paru-parunya kosong saat Jungkook meliukkan tubuhnya dengan begitu lincah dan menggoda dan jangan lupakan ekspresinya yg ia buat seseksi mungkin.

Jari-jari itu perlahan melepas kancing kemejanya satu persatu, menunjukkan tubuh putih yg begitu menggairahkan. Apalagi dengan adanya Tatto kupu-kupu hitam didada simanis membuat kesan seksi begitu dapat.

Disisi lain Jungkook hampir tertawa saat melihat ekspresi Taehyung yg..entahlah. oh..apalagi bagian selangkangannya yg sudah mengembung dari tadi.

Setelah kemejanya terlepas, kini Jungkook bersiap melepas jinsnya masih dengan goyangan pinggulnya yg ughh..! ia berbalik memunggungi Taehyung dan memperlihatkan punggung putih itu dengan sebuah tatto lagi dipinggang belakang sebelah kiri.

Kemudian ia berbalik lagi menghadap Taehyung dan sukses menurunkan celana jinsnya, menampilakan kaki jenjangnya yg begitu menggoda. Yg tersisa kini hanya celana dalam Jungkook saja.

Taehyung menggeram dalam hati. Mengutuk waktu yg berjalan sangat lama.

Jungkook kembali memunggungi Taehyung lagi lalu melepas dalamannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Sesekali ia mengelus bokongnya sendiri dan akan mendesah pelan. Setelah dalamannya terlepas, simanis pun full naked sekarang.

Musik masih terdengar jadi tubuh polos yg terdapat beberapa Tatto itu masih meliuk-liukkan tubuhnya. Dan Taehyung hampir menjerit saat melihat kemaluan Jungkook yg begitu mungil dan seperti minta dilahap itu, matanya bahkan memicing saat melihat ada sebuah tatto lagi yg berada tepat diatas kejantanannya itu.

Jungkook terus bergoyang sambil sesekali mengelus tubuhnya sendiri dan mendesah saat tangannya menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Ahhnn..T-taehyunghhh"

Shit..! Persetan dengan taruhan itu karena buktinya sekrang Taehyung sudah membanting tubuh Jungkook diatas ranjang dengan tatapan penuh gairah.

"Sial Jungkook..kau membuat kesabaranku habis"

Jungkook terkikik pelan lalu mengalungkan tangannya di leher Taehyung, "Aku sengaja"

"Aku akan menghukummu sayang" dan Taehyung langsung menyerang bibir Jungkook dengan brutalnya.

Menghisap dan menggigit tanpa ampun, tangan kanannya kini sudah meluncur kebagian private Jungkook dan langsung menudsuk hole mungil itu dengan 2 jarinya sekaligus.

"AAKHH..nghmmmptt" Pekiknya disela-sela ciuman panasnya. Kemudian menurunkan ciumannya dileher Jungkook dan lagi-lagi ia terkejut saat mendapati tatto mungil diperpotongan leher simanis.

Taehyung menggigitnya dengan kuat hingga Jungkook memekik, kemudian mencumbunya lagi masih dengan jarinya yg mengocok hole mungil pemuda itu.

"Ahh..hnn..deeperhh Taeehh..nghh" Desahnya.

Padahal baru jari Taehyung saja, tapi tubuh Jungkook sudah tersentak-sentak seperti ini. Simanis memejamkan matanya saat ciuman Taehyung menurun hingga pusarnya, menjilatnya disana dan menghisapnya.

"Auhh..Taehh..ahhh"

Lalu turun lagi hingga tepat di adik mungil Jungkook yg sudah menegang, kemudian melahapnya tanpa aba-aba.

"Arrghh..Taehh..lagihh..aaahhnn"

Tidak butuh waktu lama hingga Jungkook mencapai orgasme pertamanya, nafasnya tersengal-sengal.

"Kita belum selesai sayang" Ucap Taehyung yg sudah melepas celananya, memperlihatkan kebanggaannya yg sudah mengacung tinggi dengan urat-urat kemerahan disisinya.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Taehyung langsung membuka lebar paha Jungkook dan mendorong masuk kejantanannya begitu saja.

"AAARGHHHH...!!! SA-SAKITT..NGHH..AAARGHH..HIKS...AHNN.." Isaknya kesakitan.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar saat ia meraskaan sesuatu mengalir dibawah sana, dan ia membelalak saat mendapati Hole Jungkook berdarah.

Nafasnya tercekat.

"Kau...!"

Jungkook tersenyum lemah dengan air mata yg membasahi pipi gembilnya yg merona, "Selamat tuan Kim..nghh..kauhh orang pertama yg berhasil membobolku..aashh"

Dan seketika perasaan bersalah menyeruak didalam dadanya. Apa yg sudah ia lakukan ?

Selama ini Taehyung selalu menerima ajakan seks karena ia tahu mereka sudah tak perawan lagi. Namun kali ini, dengan bejadnya ia menghancurkan kehidupan seseorang.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk Jimin yg menyeretnya dalam hal ini.

Jungkook yg melihat ekspresi Taehyung itu tersenyum sambil menyentuh rahang tegas pemuda itu dengan lembut.

"Jangan khawatir, aku tak apa."

Lagipula..aku tak keberatan jika itu kau Taehyung-ah Batinnya dalam hati.

"T-tapi..aku.."

"Bergeraklah..aku tahu kau tersiksa dengan posisi begini"

"Sakitnya takkan lama. Aku janji" Ucapnya sambil menciumi seluruh wajah pemuda itu dengan nada penyesalan, kemudian ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan membuat Jungkook mendesis perih.

Ini pertama baginya, tentu saja holenya masih sangat sempit.

Namun lama-kelamaan desisan Jungkook berubah menjadi desahan-desahan nikmat.

"Aaahh..nghh..lebihh..cep-aahh..at..ahh..asshh"

"Ssss..i-inih..semphithhh..ahhh"

"Ngahh..uhmm..ah..ah..ouhh.deeperhh..jeballlhh.."

"Sa-sabar sayanghh...asshh"

Dan desahan-desahan itu terdengar hingga entah kapan.

(Keesokkan harinya)

Pemuda manis itu membuka matanya perlahan diiringi desissan perih dilubangnya. Taehyung benar-benar menghajarnya semalam. Ia berbalik dan mendapati pemuda tampan itu masih terlelap.

Perlahan ia bangun dan berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi sambil membawa pakaiannya.

Setidaknya ia harus mandi kan ?

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Jungkook sudah segar kembali dan memakai pakaiannya lagi yg semalam, melirik Taehyung yg masih terlelap dan tersenyum tipis. Jungkook mendekati wajah Taehyung perlahan dan mengecup bibir itu sekilas.

"Maafkan aku dan selamat tinggal Tae"Lirihnya sendu lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar hotel itu dengan berbagai macam pikiran diotaknya.

Meskipun ia sudah tak virgin lagi, tapi setidaknya orang yg dicintainya lah yg merenggut hal itu darinya.

"Tak apa jika kau tak mencintaiku Tae..aku akan membawa benih ini bersamaku"

Karena aku mencintaimu jauh sebelum kau mengenalku.

 _Tbc or delete ?_

 _ **Jadi gmana ?**_

 _ **Cukup panaskah ?**_

 _ **review jangan lupa hehehe**_


	2. Chapter 2 (Last)

"Minji-ah..jangan lari-lari sayang..!" Teriak seorang pemuda manis frustasi ditengah-tengah bandara Incheon. Mereka baru saja tiba setelah melakukan perjalanan selama 14 Jam dari Paris.

Pemuda manis itu atau mari kita panggil saja Jungkook hanya mengerutkan keningnya frustasi sambil mengeret koper besar serta sebuah tas jinjing yg berisi pakaian puteri kecilnya. Sementara puteri semata wayangnya itu tengah asyik tertawa sambil berlari-lari mengelilingi orang-orang yg ia temui. Untung saja orang-orang itu tak merasa terganggu dan malah tertawa gemas.

Dengan sigap Jungkook langsung meraih tangan bocah berusia 6 tahun itu agar tidak pecicilan kemana-mana sambil sesekali minta maaf kepada beberapa orang yg menjadi objek kejahilan puteri manisnya.

"Kenapa Minji semangat sekali eoh ? Minji tidak lelah sayang..?" Tanya Jungkook masih sambil berjalan menyeret kopernya. Sesekali ia melirik kearea penjemputan untuk melihat apakah yg menjemputnya sudah datang atau belum.

Gadis berambut hitam sepunggung itu tertawa kecil sambil melompat-lompat semangat, "Soalnya Minji selalu ingin Ke Kolea..teman Minji bilang Kolea itu indah, tapi Mama selalu menolak kalau Minji mengajak" Gerutu Minji sambil mencebikkan bibir mungilnya. Jungkook meringis pelan lalu mengelus puncak kepala puterinya itu.

"Maaf sayang...tapi Butik Mama kan tidak bisa ditinggal" Jungkook beralasan.

Memang sih, semenjak ia pergi meninggalkan Korea 6 tahun lalu Jungkook sama sekali tidak pulang lagi walaupun sang Eomma selalu membujuknya untuk pulang karena kangen dengan cucu imutnya. Dan malah berakhir Jungkook yg mengirimkan tiket untuk sang Eomma agar ke Paris saja.

Bukannya apa..tapi Jungkook tidak siap jika ia harus bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi, lelaki pertama yg tidur dengannya sekaligus lelaki yg ia cintai hingga sekarang.

"Kookie..!!"

Jungkook tersentak kaget saat namanya dipanggil lalu melihat kearah seorang pemuda cantik berkulit pucat yg berlari kecil menghampirinya lalu mengangkat Minji kegendongannya.

"Oh..Hay yoongi hyung.." Sapa Jungkook.

"Maaf lama..aku baru kembali dari _fitting_ baju pengantin sih" Jelas Yoongi.

Jungkook melotot, "Astaga..hyung..pernikahannya besok dan kalian baru _Fitting_ baju ?!"

Yoongi meringis sambil sesekali mengecup pipi gembil keponakan tersayangnya ini, "Maklumlah..kami sama-sama sibuk, pernikahan ini pun mendadak tahu. Park Eomma memaksa Jimin untuk segera menikahiku, katanya takut kami tak bisa punya anak nanti. Yg benar saja.." Gerutu Yoongi.

Jungkook hanya berdecak heran saja, "Betah banget pacaran lama-lama"

Si pucat sendiri hanya malas tahu dan berjalan santai menuju mobilnya sambil bermain dengan Minji, membuat gadis mungil itu tertawa renyah karena geli.

(Dirumah Jungkook)

Jungkook langsung masuk kedalam rumahnya begitu saja diikuti Yoongi dan Minji yg sudah tertidur digendongan Yoongi.

"Eommaa..?!!"

Tak..!

Tak..!

Tak..!

"Astaga..Jungkook-ah..!! Eomma merindukanmu sayang..Kau ini..jahat sekali tidak pernah pulang sekalipun..!" Pekik Mrs Jeon senang sambil memeluk putera satu-satunya itu dengan sayang.

Jungkook hanya tertawa pelan saja sambil membalas pelukan Eommanya, "Yg pentingkan Kookie pulang sekarang Eomma.."

Mrs Jeon melotot, "Kau pulang juga karena sepupumu akan menikah, kalau tidak mungkin kau takkan pulang-pulang"

"Iya deh...maafin Kookie ya Eomma.." Kekeh Jungkook.

Mrs Jeon hanya mendengus lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Minji yg tertidur pulas, "Ugh..apa dia tidur Yoongi-ah ?"

"Iya Bi..kutidurkan dimana ?"

"Dikamarku saja hyung..masih ada kan Eomma ?" Tanya Jungkook memastikan, kali aja kamarnya sudah dirombak menjadi gudang.

"Tentu saja. Eomma selalu membersihkannya setiap hari tahu. Taruh Minji disana saja dan kita makan siang bersama" Ajak Mrs Jeon dan diangguki keduanya.

Setelah acara pemberkatan kini berlanjut keacara resepsi yg diadakan malam hari dan bertempat di Hotel milik keluarga Jimin.

Pasangan pengantin Jimin dan Yoongi sedang menyapa para undangan yg jumlahnya tak bisa dibilang sedikit. Begini nih kalau kedua keluarga terpandang bersatu dan membuat acara, yg hadir tak tanggung-tanggung..bahkan Jimin mengundang seorang penyanyi yg lagi naik daun untuk meramaikan. Membuat Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

Jungkook sendiri sedang menikmati segelas wine beralkohol rendah sambil mengawasi puteri kecilnya yg sedang asyik bermain dengan bocah kecil lainnya. Rambutnya yg diikat dua dan dibentuk layaknya per itu menjuntai dengan cantiknya, membuat kesan imut semakin tampak. Sesekali Jungkook terkekeh melihat tingkah jahil puterinya itu, entah turunan dari siapa yg pasti bukan dari Jungkook_mungkin.

Hingga mata Jungkook membelalak saat Minji tak bisa mengontrol laju kakinya hingga ia menabrak kaki seorang pria, membuat gadis itu jatuh terduduk dengan wajah memerah menahan tangis.

Dengan cekatan Jungkook menghampiri Minji lalu membantu bocah itu berdiri dan menghapus airmatanya yg sudah meluncur.

"Kwenchana baby ?" Tanya Jungkook cemas.

Minji mengangguk sambil terisak kecil, "Mi-minji tidak menangis Mama..hiks.."

Jungkook tertawa kecil lalu mencium pipi gembilnya dan mengangkatnya dalam gendongan. Setidaknya ia harus meminta maaf kepada orang yg ditabrak Minji lagi.

"Maafkan Puteri sa_"

"Jungkook ?"

Jungkook tercekat dengan wajah syok lalu perlahan mendongak dan mendapati sepasang mata hazel sedang menatapnya sendu.

"Taehyung-ssi.."

*

Kini mereka berdua sedang berada ditaman hotel tersebut setelah tadi Taehyung memaksa untuk berbicara berdua dengannya.

Jungkook terlihat sangat gugup sekarang, sesekali ia mengutuk Jimin dan Yoongi yg jelas-jelas mengatakan kalau Taehyung sedang berada di Jepang. Makanya ia mau kembali Ke Korea, tapi lihat sekarang...

Sial..!

Taehyung sendiri hanya menatap Jungkook yg tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Sejujurnya ia merindukan pemuda manis ini namun disisi lain ia marah karena Jungkook meninggalkannya begitu saja setelah malam itu tanpa kejelasan apapun dan disaat Taehyung menyadari bahwa ia sudah jatuh kedalam pesona seorang Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau kemana saja ?"

Hening.

"Kenapa meninggalkanku begitu saja ?! Apa kau tahu aku terus mencarimu selama 6 tahun terakhir ?! Kau membuatku gila karena merindukanmu Jungkook...!! KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU ?!" Teriak Taehyung dan itu cukup membuat Jungkook tersentak dan refleks mendongak.

Pemuda manis itu menghela nafas pelan lalu tersenyum miris, "Bukankah kau yg tidak menginginkanku ?"

"Apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Taehyung bingung.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengingat ucapanmu sendiri..lucu sekali"

Taehyung menggeram lalu mencengkram kedua lengan Jungkook, "Apa maksudmu Jungkook..? Bicara yg benar ?"

Jungkook meringis lalu menghempaskan tangan Taehyung begitu saja, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sejenak. Perasaan marah itu entah kenapa kini kembali memuncak dan seolah ingin meledak.

"Kau tidak ingat ?" Lirihnya pelan dan membuat Taehyung tercekat saat pipi berisi itu sudah basah oleha airmata.

"A-aku..."

"Kejadian 10 tahun yg lalu..KAU SAMA SEKALI TIDAK INGAT ?!! KAU MEMPERMAINKANKU, MEMPERMAINKAN PERASAAN TULUSKU PADAMU..AKU YG CULUN DAN TAK MEMILIKI TEMAN INI BAHAGIA KARENA AKHIRNYA MENDAPATKANMU YG SANGAT KUCINTAI TAPI KAU HANCURKAN BEGITU SAJA..! Saat kita SMA..kau bilang kau mencintaiku Tae..kau bilang kau beruntung memilikiku tapi apa...didepan teman-temanmu kau bahkan tidak mengakuiku. Apa aku begitu memalukan bagimu ? KALAU BEGITU TIDAK USAH MEMBERI HARAPAN PADAKU BRENGSEK..!!" Jerit Jungkook dengan airmata yg semakin mengucur deras.

Taehyung terdiam.

Ia baru mengingat kejadian hari itu..saat kekasihnya menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar apapun dan Taehyung baru menyadari bahwa kekasih yg dulu tak ingin ia akui adalah Jeon Jungkook. Seorang pemuda manis yg berubah total menjadi pemuda penuh pesona dan seksi seperti sekarang.

"Jung_"

"Jangan katakan apapun dulu. Aku mencintaimu Tae..bahkan ketika kau sudah menyakitiku dengan kejamnya..aku masih mencintaimu. Karena itu..aku menggodamu di Club malam 6 tahun yg lalu" Jungkook terkekeh disela-sela airmatanya.

"Aku menjadi jalang hanya untukmu dan lihat..aku berhasil. Aku berhasil membuatmu menanam benih dalam diriku. Bukankah aku hebat ?" Ucapnya pelan.

Lagi-lagi Taehyung terdiam, seketika ingatannya kembali ke bocah imut yg menabraknya tadi.

Jangan-jangan...

"A-apa..bocah itu anakku ?"

Jungkook menatap nyalang, "Dia anakku brengsek..! Jangan coba-coba merebutnya dariku.." Geram Jungkook dengan kedua tangan mengepal.

Taehyung menghela nafas berat, "Jungkook-ah..maafkan aku karena menyakitimu dulu..aku..aku hanya terlalu egois dulu hingga melukaimu..maafkan aku. Kau benar..kau hebat sayang..karena berhasil menjeratku hingga detik ini. Aku mencintaimu Jungkook..kembalilah padaku..biarkan aku memperbaiki semua kesalahanku"

Jungkook tertawa hambar lalu mendengus, "Aku tidak akan tertipu dua kali Kim..sudah cukup kau mempermainkanku dulu..tidak akan terjadi lagi"

"Jungkook..percaya padaku..aku tidak_"

"Terserah. Aku tak ingin mendengar apapun lagi darimu dan selamat tinggal Kim Taehyung" Final Jungkook lalu berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung yg mematung.

Taehyung mengepalkan kedua tangannya marah, dia sudah hampir putus asa karena tak dapat menemukan Jungkook dan hari ini pemuda itu muncul dihadapannya lagi. Tidak akan ia lepaskan semudah itu.

Sekali lagi..biarkan ia menjadi egois untuk memiliki Jeon Jungkook.

Dengan cepat Taehyung mengejar Jungkook lalu menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga Jungkook memekik tanpa sadar dan menabrak dada Taehyung.

"Le-lepaskan aku sialan..!!"

Taehyung semakin mencengkram pegangannya lalu menatap tajam Jungkook yg seperti meringis, "Tidak akan. Kau milikku Jungkook dari dulu hingga sekarang dan selamanya kau milikku"

"Jahat..jahat..KENAPA KAU LAKUKAN INI PADAKU ?!! KENAPA ?!!" Jerit Jungkook histeris dengan tangisan yg pecah serta berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Taehyung yg kini malah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Karena aku mencintaimu Kookie..aku mencintaimu"

Jungkook terdiam saat mendengar panggilan familiar yg selalu diucapkan Taehyung dulu. Itu panggilan khusus yg diberikan Taehyung padanya sebagai tanda sayang katanya. Tak bisa Jungkook pungkiri, perasaanya menghangat seketika.

"Pembohong..kau tidak mencintaiku Tae..jangan bohongi aku lagi, kumohon..akuHmmmptt"

Jungkook membelalak saat Taehyung langsung melahap bibirnya gemas. Menghisap bibir bawah Jungkook dan memaksa masuk kedalam rongga mulut pemuda manis itu lalu memporak-porandakan tanpa belas kasih.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook melenguh pelan, mulai menikmati ciuman Taehyung yg entah kenapa seperti membakarnya.

Taehyung melepas pagutan mereka saat dirasa Jungkook membutuhkan pasokan udara, ia kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka hanya untuk sekedar menjilat saliva yg turun membasahi dagu pemuda itu. Lalu mengecupnya lagi sekilas.

Nafas Jungkook memburu diikuti dengan wajahnya yg memerah parah hingga ketelinga. Taehyung menempelkan kening mereka dan tersenyum saat melihat Jungkook seperti salah tingkah.

"Aku mencintaimu Kookie..aku bersungguh-sungguh. Beri aku kesempatan dan aku akan membuktikan padamu bahwa aku tidak mempermainkamu sayang, kumohon..apa kau tidak ingin puteri manis kita memiliki sosok ayah ?"

"A-aku..."

"Kumohon.." Bisik Taehyung lagi sambil menatap sepasang mata hitam kelam milik Jungkook.

Jungkook mengigit bibir bawahnya ragu lalu ia mengangguk pelan, "Aku coba" Jawabnya dan membuat Taehyung tersenyum senang sambil mengecupi seluruh wajah Jungkook.

(Beberapa hari kemudian)

Hubungan Taehyung dan Jungkook sudah membaik dan itu berkat bantuan pasangan Jimin dan Yoongi saja. Pernikahan mendadak ini pun terjadi hanya karena untuk memancing Jungkook pulang ke Korea.

Maklum saja..Jimin sudah jengah dengan tingkah Taehyung yg makin lama makin tidak jelas. Semenjak kepergian Jungkook, Taehyung jadi lebih kejam dan diktator terhadap karyawannya sendiri. Ia sering memecat karyawannya hanya karena satu kesalahan kecil yg tak disengaja. Karena itu Jimin merencanakan ini bersama Yoongi..ya sekali mendayung dua tiga pulau terlampaui lah istilahnya. Ngertikan ? Ehe.

Hari ini Jungkook berniat mengajak Minji jalan-jalan, jadi ia sedang mendandani puteri cantiknya itu dengan senyuman yg terus saja mengembang seperti adonan kelebihan ragi.

"Ugh...anak Mama cantik sekali sih.."

Minji terkekeh lalu mengecup pipi Jungkook, "Mama kan juga cantik..makanya Minji cantik juga dong"

Jungkook terkekeh gemas, "Siapa yg mengajarimu merayu hm..?"

Minji tersenyum lebar, "Papa...!!" Teriaknya semangat.

Kening Jungkook mengerut, "Papa ? Siapa ?"

"Tentu saja aku sayang..siapa lagi papanya kalau bukan aku.." Interupsi sebuah suara dan membuat Jungkook kaget.

"Eh ? Kau yg menyuruhnya ?"

Taehyung tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Iya..aku kan papanya masa dipanggil Ahjussi sih.." Ucap Taehyung lalu berjalan mendekati Jungkook dan memeluk pinggang pemuda manis itu.

"Ya ampun..kita bahkan belum menikah Tae..! Dan demi Tuhan..lepaskan aku..ada Minji disini..!!"

"Minji-ah..ayo jalan-jalan dengan nenek mau tidak..?" Tanya Mrs Jeon tiba-tiba yg entah sejak kapan muncul didepan kamar Jungkook membuat Jungkook melotot kaget.

Minji sendiri hanya mengangguk dan langsung berlari kepelukan neneknya sambil tertawa kecil.

Mrs. Jeon mengerlingkan mata jahil pada Jungkook membuat Jungkook serasa ingin mengutuk ibunya itu, sayangnya tidak ada peraturan anak bisa mengutuk ibu.

"Lanjutkan saja..kalau perlu sampai besok. Tenang, Minji akan kubawa ke Busan kok..jadi nikmati waktu kalian..berikan aku cucu kembar kali ini oke..!" Teriak Mrs Jeon diakhir kalimat lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Jungkook dengan wajah memerahnya.

"Yak Eomma..!!"

Taehyung menyeringai lalu meremas pinggang Jungkook gemas membuat pemuda manis yg berada dipelukannya itu menegang tiba-tiba.

Mampus..!

"T-tae..se-sepertinya aku lapar..bagaimana kalau kita makan..?" Tawar Jungkook sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Taehyung tapi tak bisa. Malah Taehyung sudah menyembunyikan wajahnya diceruk leher Jungkook sambil mengecup-ngecup lembut.

"Aku memakanmu saja" Bisik Taehyung pelan lalu mulai memberikan Hickey disekitar leher Jungkook.

"Nghh..T-taehh" Jungkook melenguh saat tubuhnya mulai digerayangi.

"Aku merindukan Tatto-tatto seksimu sayang" Kali ini Taehyung menggigit Tatto yg berada dileher Jungkook. Sembari kedua tangannya melepas kemeja yg dikenakan Jungkook hingga menampakan kulit seputih susu yg masih dihiasi dengan beberapa Tatto mungil dan membuat kesan seksi itu semakin menguar.

Taehyung menjatuhkan Jungkook keatas tempat tidur sambil melahap bibir mungil kekasihnya itu dengan nikmat. Tangannya mulai menjalar memasuki celana Jeans Jungkook lalu meremas pelan Junior pemuda manis itu.

"Hmmpthh..nghh.." Desahan Jungkook tertahan karena bibirnya yg masih saja diinvasi oleh Taehyung. Tapi sayang sekali..Jungkook bukan tipe Uke pasif yg hanya akan diam saja menerima semuanya. Taehyung harus tahu bahwa dirinyapun memiliki sisi liar yg cukup membuat siapapun menegang ditempat hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

Jadi dengan sekali gerakan Jungkook memutar keadaan dengan kini ia yg terduduk diperut Taehyung lalu melepaskan ciuman mereka dan membuat Taehyung menggeram.

"Mau bermain game lagi tidak..?" Ucap Jungkook sensual.

Nafsu Taehyung yg sudah diubun-ubun itu harus berusaha diredam dulu, ia menetralkan nafasnya sambil menatap penuh ketertarikan kearah Jungkook.

"Peraturan yg sama seperti dulu..kalau kau bisa menahan dirimu selama 10 menit kau bebas melakukan apapun padaku dan kalau tidak..."

"Aku menjadi budakmu" Sambung Taehyung dan membuat Jungkook terkekeh.

Jungkook mulai turun dari perut Taehyung dan langsung melepas celananya hingga membuatnya full naked. Ia menatap sayu kearah Taehyung dengan diselingi desahan-desahan kecil yg sengaja dikeluarkan Jungkook saat ia meremas nipplenya sendiri.

Taehyung semakin menegang ditempat dan itu sangat menyiksa dirinya. Apalagi kini Jungkook sudah kembali menaikinya lalu mulai menggoyang-goyangan bokongnya tepat diatas Junior Taehyung yg menggembung dibalik celana Jeans-nya. Tangan Jungkook tak tinggal diam, ia mengelus setiap bagian tubuh Taehyung, begitupun dengan mulutnya yg kini asyik menjilat cuping Taehyung namun sekali-kali ia mendesah saat merasa keenakkan sendiri.

"Ugh..aahh...nghhh..Taeehh..uhmm"

Taehyung semakin menggeram.

"Sialan Jungkook..!" Ucap Taehyung dan langsung membanting tubuh Jungkook hingga kini pemuda manis itu berada dibawah kungkungannya.

Jungkook terkekeh saat melihat mata Taehyung sudah tertutup kabut napsu, "Kalah lagi ?"

"Tidak masalah. Toh aku sudah menjadi budakmu sejak dulu sayang.." Bisik Taehyung pelan dan mulai mencumbu tubuh Jungkook sambil perlahan ia membuka pakaiannya sendiri hingga mereka sama-sama Naked.

*

"Ngahh..ah..ah..F-fasterhh..uhm.." Desah Jungkook saat lagi-lagi Taehyung menumbuk sweet spotnya. Taehyung semakin semangat menggagahi pemuda dibawahnya ini, entah sudah berapa ronde mereka lakukan tapi napsu Taehyung semakin membara saja. Yg pasti..mereka sudah mencoba semua gaya yg sumpah demi apapun Jungkook berasa holenya akan robek.

"Ah..ah..Taehh..su-sudahh..nghh..a-aku lelahh..ahh...nghh" Ucapnya disela-sela gerakan pinggul Taehyung yg semakin brutal.

"Sa-sabar sayanghh..nghh..sebentar lagi...ugh damn..! Why you so tight beb..ugh.."

Suara kulit menghantam kulit yg begitu cepat iramanya diikuti oleh pekikan Jungkook yg entah sudah keberapa kali ini..

"AAHH..AHH...NGHH..NGAHH..UHMM..TAEEEEEHHH..!!!" Jerit Jungkook saat lagi-lagi Taehyung mengeluarkan spermanya didalam dan membuatnya merasa hangat_lagi.

Mereka berdua terengah-engah dengan tubuh basah oleh campuran keringat dan cairan mereka sendiri. Jungkook sudah hampir menutup matanya saat tubuhnya ditarik kedalam pelukan Taehyung dan keningnya dikecup.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jungkook..Good night sweetheart" Ucap Taehyung lalu ikut tertidur juga.

Ditempat berbeda..

"Sial..aku mimisan..." Gerutu orang tersebut sambil mengambil tissu dan melap darah dihidungnya. Sesekali ia tersenyum senang saat menyaksikan adegan ranjang puteranya itu. Iya..orang itu Mrs Jeon..ia sudah memasang kamera CCTV di beberapa sudut yg pas agar bisa menonton dengan puas.

Ngomong-ngomong ia berbohong soal ke Busan loh..karena kenyataannya mereka berdua hanya pergi ke Villa keluarga Jeon saja. Untungnya Minji tak rewel jadi ya misinya sukses.

"Duh..sudah setua ini jiwa fujhosiku masih membara ternyata..kkkkk~~~panen cucu lagi~~~" Senandungnya ceria lalu mematikan layar monitornya dan kembali kekamarnya yg sudah terdapat Minji yg tengah tertidur pulas sambil memeluk bantal singa.

 _End_

 _ **Mueheheheh..jadi gimana ? Sudah cukup panaskah ? No sequel lg yaa :'V**_

 _ **okelah..**_

 _ **Review kuy...**_


End file.
